Twice In a Lifetime
by cruiz107
Summary: FAGE 007. Written for Mama4dukes. After years of waiting, Bella has finally found her mate.


**FAGE 007**

**Title: Twice in a Lifetime**

**Written for: ****Mamafour****Dukes****on FB / mama4dukes**

**Written By: Cruiz107**

**Rating: T**

**Summary/Prompt used: James Otto: Just Got Started Lovin' You**

"Rose," I sighed into the cell phone. "I get that you're worried. I really do, but you need to trust me on this. I wouldn't be here if I thought it was a bad idea. I wouldn't have made this trip." I sighed again. Not out of annoyance at Rose, but out of my own frustration. There was no way to completely and effectively explain to Rose how important this trip was. She wasn't mated and still very young by vampire standards. There was no way of her truly understanding the _need_, the _significance _of this trip.

"Ma – Bella." I smiled to myself as I pictured Rosalie grimacing and shaking her head like she did every time she slipped and called me Ma. "I'm just…worried, I guess," she murmured into the phone.

I expected as much. "What, exactly, has you worried?"

"I don't know. Everything maybe. I've just never been without you since you turned me."

"Sweetie. I know everything is going to be okay. First off, I left you in the Cullen's care and you know I trust them with my life. More importantly, I trust them with yours. You know if you need absolutely anything you can go to Carlisle and Esme."

"I know," she added with a petulance that revealed her frozen age.

"_And_," I added before she could start whining, "I know you can operate the machines at work. You've done it by yourself before. So really, what is there to worry about?"

"I'm just…I'm just going to miss you, Bella. What if you decide not to come back to me? What if you go back to Italy with him? I'll follow you, you know?" she added with vehemence in her voice. "And I don't want to go to Italy, Bella! I like Washington and I want to stay here."

I hid deeper into the alley once I noticed that my skin was beginning to glisten in the sun. The scenery around me was getting old but leaving my secure spot was not an option at the moment. I was on a mission and my target would not be emerging from his hotel room for hours. I chanced a quick look up to the fourth floor before turning my back to the street before me.

"I miss you, too, Rose. I hope you know this. I don't plan on leaving you. If I could have went about this a different way, than I would have, but I don't see that happening." I wish I could say that I was sad to leave Rose for awhile, but the truth of the matter was that I was eager to leave. I researched and planned and waited. If I didn't take this trip now I didn't know if I would ever have a chance again.

"I know." Her sigh was heavy, resolved even. "I have to open up shop in a few." There was nothing but silence, but I waited it out until she was ready to talk again. "Good luck, Bella. I hope I get to meet my…step-father? Step-sire? Soon." I could tell that she was trying to make the best out of a bad situation for her and I appreciated it greatly since I was more stressed and nervous than a normal vampire should have been allowed to be.

"Thank you. I promise to call you every day and if you need me for anything you _can_ call me. I'm not shutting myself off from you."

"Knock 'em dead, B!"

..ooOOoo..

I watched from the other side of the club. I could smell his distinct scent. The scent that had me salivating and swallowing my venom by the gallons. His jovial demeanor was the same that I had known years prior and even before _this_ life. I had spent the last forty minutes watching him passing up free drinks for dances. He has danced with exactly thirteen different women. All of which had spent the time after their dance drooling over him, not unlike myself. The difference however, was that I was capable of literally ripping their heads off if they thought about taking what was mine.

He looked as I always remembered - muscled, tall, curly but short haired, and adorably dimpled. He used to smell like wood and cut grass. He was well mannered – a gentleman through and through. Even that one night long ago when we decided we were ready to take that next step together. We shared our first time together. His vampire-given features were noticeable, obviously. His skin was deathly pale and perfect and smooth. His eyes showed that he followed the standard vampire diet unlike myself.

I bided my time but never let him leave my sight. Every word he exchanged with other women enraged me like nothing else. Jealousy flowed through me like a raging river. That was my _mate_ these women were flirting with.

The tightly packed bodies did not help lessen the venom that coated every inch of my mouth; that surely coated my poisoned teeth. Every male that I turned away began smelling more delicious than the last. Thankfully, I had fed before coming here. I had filled myself to an almost disgusting level, but I couldn't afford a slip.

I continued to watch him beam his larger than life smile at anyone who came his way and until that moment, despite the physical torture I felt being so close but so far, I was having a grand time just sitting back and watching. However, the moment another vampire scent caught my attention, I decided I've waited too long. Adding another vampire into the mix would not bode well for the humans.

I placed my drink on a table I passed on my way over to finally claim what was mine. I paid no attention to the gawks and leers as I made my way to my mate. I saw him stiffen the moment I was less than a yard away. Maybe it was just in my head, but his turn to face me seemed slow and dramatic. The smile that he flashed all night had been retired.

Finally being so close to him after so many years was like a breath of fresh air…if I needed air. More aptly, it was like that first gulp of fresh blood when trying to sooth a scorching throat. If I was capable of crying, I'm sure I would be at this moment

"Hi," I whispered although it was extremely loud in the overcrowded club. We both knew he could hear me perfectly. "I'm…I'm Bella." I sent silent prayers that there would be even the smallest hint of recognition, but there was nothing.

"You're a vampire," he stated.

"I am," I stupidly confirmed. "Do you want to go for a walk? Talk?"

He looked over my shoulder. "Are you alone or is your coven here somewhere?" He was not unfriendly, just guarded, but I guess given his profession I couldn't be surprised.

"Just me. I don't have a coven – just a companion back home," I answered.

He narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Is this companion your mate?"

I wanted to shout. To tell him _he_ was my mate and ask him why he didn't already know that.

"No. My companion is a sixteen year old girl I sired sixty years ago. She is currently staying with…family friends I guess you could call them. Also vampires – a mated couple."

"I see." He smiled lightly. "My name is Emmett." He held out his hand. Awkwardly, but still graceful to the human eye, I grabbed it, ready to shake his hand if that's what he wanted. His grip tightened on mine. He surprised me by turning bringing my hand to his lips, placing a firm kiss there.

I froze in my spot. Did he remember or did old habits really die hard? Maybe it was in my mind, but I could have sworn a look of familiarity, maybe, flashed quickly in his eyes before he schooled his features.

"Do you want to take a walk…or something?" I began nervously. He continued to stare at me. "Or not. We can stay here. I noticed that you like to dance. I'm an okay dancer," I began mumbling. He arched a knowing eyebrow causing me to smirk. "Okay, I'm better than the average human, but I'm still pretty average compared to other vampires."

I sucked in a greedy gasp of air that I didn't need when he smiled "our" smile. The one he gave me when we would sneak behind my daddy's tractor shed to spend a few precious, private minutes together. It was a sneaky, but unregretful smile.

"How about one dance and then we can head out of here?" His smile, once again, was the most breathtaking thing in this world. And I've seen a lot of this world.

"Okay," I agreed, nodding my head and ready to step into his arms to dance slowly to the upbeat song that was currently playing. Before I could do that, however, the song changed to some unfamiliar but fun sounding country tune.

Despite the fast pace of the song, I kept my body close to Emmett's and moved slowly so I could reacquaint myself with all his curves from a lifetime ago.

"I'm thankful for the weekend…I just got started loving you," the singer belted out in his deep country voice.

I was half listening to the lyrics, choosing to focus completely on Emmett, but I had to admit that what I was hearing fit my situation pretty aptly. These next few days with him weren't going to be enough. I needed him with me always. He needed to realize that we were mates.

As much as I enjoyed the song and being practically glued to his body, I needed to be alone with him. I needed to breathe in his scent, undisturbed by the other vampire that still lingered somewhere among the sweaty, intoxicated humans.

"I know this really secluded place we could go to. It's about a twenty minute run from here. There's a river. We could go swimming or…or just talk," I offered.

"Why, Miss Bella, are you trying to pick me up?" he laughed.

"I am. Is it working?" I asked shyly.

He bent his towering frame over me, bringing his red lips to my ear. "It is. Let's go."

I smiled brightly and grabbed him by his hand. He was obviously a lot stronger than me but he let himself be dragged by me. I smirked at the jealous faces – male and female – as we left the over capacity club.

Once we were finally out of the club, I was able to smell his scent wholly. He smelled of lavender and – I sniffed again – jasmine. However, there was also a hint of blood. He had freshly eaten.

"It's a straight run north. I hate to brag, but I'm pretty quick so you're going to have to keep up," I proceeded to brag.

"Oh, Bella. You're cute and in no way able to outrun me." He pat my head condescendingly.

"Oh, Emmett," I repeated in the same voice. I took a brief look at our surroundings. "Go!"

I ran in the direction I had indicated earlier, leaving Emmett in my trail. If he was anything like he used to be, his competitive nature would kick into hyper gear. Sure enough I could hear his hoarse laugh behind me but never right beside be. True to my word, twenty minutes later we were standing by the water with me arriving nine seconds before Emmett. In our past life that would have never been possible.

"You are pretty fast, my little Bella." Although what he said was in jest, I couldn't help the small flutter at being called his.

"I told you I was. I don't make a habit out of lying to…friends."

There was an awkward pause. For me it was because he was more than my friend, he was just unaware. For him, it was probably the fact I was being too familiar for being a perfect stranger.

"So…um…do you want to go swimming?" I asked.

"I don't have anything to swim in."

"You can swim in your underwear. Unless you're going commando," I joked.

_Please let him be going commando!_

"No," he laughed. "I have underwear. What about you? What are you going to swim in? Or did you plan on seducing a vampire this whole time?"

He had no idea.

"No, not any vampire. Just you."

I began shimmying out of my jeans dramatically slow. I watched at his eyes, dark red from fresh blood become black with desire. When I discarded my blouse, I stood in front of him in only my underwear and let him take a look before I turned to dive into the water.

I swam about five yards before I felt something grab my foot. I turned in the water to see Emmett grinning at me, his short hairs flowing in every direction under water.

I kicked out of his grip before taking off again. The speed that Emmett lacked on land he made up for in the water. When I thought I was far enough away from him, he would seem to be lazily swimming next to me.

"You should have told me that you were a good swimmer," I laughed as he back-stroked a circle around me.

"You never asked." He grinned.

I splashed him with water because whether he realized it or not, that was such an Emmett response.

"So tell me things then. Things I wouldn't think to ask."

"And reveal myself as the jerk I truly am? I don't think so, Bella," he laughed. I didn't. He didn't know that there was no way I would ever think of him as a jerk. I knew about him already anyway. The important stuff at least. I doubt there was anything that he could tell me that I didn't already know. I, on the other hand, could shock the hell out of him, what the stuff he didn't know about me.

"I'm serious. How about this?" I started once he stood next to me in the water. "You tell me something about you and I'll tell you something about me.

I could see the hesitance in his red eyes before he finally accepted.

"I'll start. I don't drink from humans; just animals," I confessed.

"His that the reason for your eye color?" he asked, awe in his voice. I nodded as he stepped closer. He brought his fingers to my face and ran his thumb over my eyebrow and just under my eye. I had to swallow back the venom in my throat. "Your eyes are beautiful. It was the first thing I noticed about you; the first thing I looked for," he replied cryptically.

I licked my lips and watched him watch me do it. "Tell me something about you."

"I'm here on…vacation, I guess you could say," he admitted. "Soul searching."

I stepped closer. "Did you find what you were searching for?"

"I think so. Tell me something else about you." He sounded desperate, like this inconsequential information held the key to what he needed in his long life.

"I own and operate a small printing press with Rosalie. Back in Washington."

I could see Emmett pull away and begin moving backwards. I grabbed his wrist before he could go far. I didn't like this. He was supposed to come closer.

"What's wrong? Don't like books?" I tried joking to help curb the nervousness I saw blooming in his eyes.

"I don't…live in the States," he began. I already knew this. "I live in Italy." I knew that, too.

"Oh, really? That's pretty cool. Do you work or are you a nomad?" I asked to get him speaking – confessing.

"No, I work." He paused and took a breath before continuing. "I work for the Volturi," he grimaced. I assumed he was waiting for me to run away. I already knew this, too.

"Are you a guard?" He nodded.

"Okay. Do you want to know something else about me?" He gave me a funny look, probably wondering why I seemed to skip over the fact that he worked as a Volturi guard. Maybe to someone else it would have been a big deal, but not me. "I already know all about you, Emmett McCarty."

He gaped at me…like a fish out of water. He took a defensive stance. "How do you know about me? Are you a spy for the Romanians?"

"No." I shook my head, trying not to laugh. "I_ know_ you. I know Emmett as Emmett. Not Emmett the vampire. You're…you're my mate, Emmett. But, I knew you from your human years. You were my dad's farm hand and…my fiancé. My first everything."

I expected Emmett to take flight. Swim away and tell me I was crazy. Run to the Volturi and have me arrested, tried, and burned. Worst of all, I expected him to tell me that he didn't love me back.

Instead he scooped me up and spun me around in the water, laughing hysterically the whole time.

"Alice was right," he continued chanting. "Alice was right."

"Who's Alice?" I asked, frowning.

He stopped turning us, but never ceased smiling. "Alice is with the Volturi, too, with her mate and my sire, Jasper. She's a psychic. She's the one who told me I needed to take this trip. She told me about you – about finding my mate." He began laughing again. "Then Edward – he's a mind reader with the Volturi – read her mind and told me that I'd find the most beautiful vampire I'd ever lay my eyes on. He described you. Even your odd colored eyes."

He stopped talking and looked at me with wonder and disbelief. On my part, I was smiling like a loon as he continued holding me in his arms, both of us bopping in the water. He brought his forehead to mine.

"I was looking for you for a long time, Emmett," I confessed to him. "The weekend isn't going to be enough for me," I laughed softly. "Is it possible to call out of work when you're a Volturi guard?"

To my delight and utter surprise, he brought his lips to mine, kissing me softly before it became more firm. Running my fingers through his hair, I held on like it was a life line. I'd been waiting for this kiss for over a hundred years and letting go wasn't a possibility.

Much to my displeasure, he detached his lips from mine. However, he began trailing lighter kisses from my mouth, along my chin, and up to my ear. "I already resigned. I said good-bye to my friends. I trust Alice completely so I knew I would find you. I knew the moment you walked into the club. Your scent drove me crazy the whole time."

He grabbed my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. "I'm prepared to follow you anywhere, Bella. My Bella."

"Your Bella," I mused. "Do you know that you used to call me that when we were engaged?"

"Engaged." He seemed to be testing the word out. Tasting it on his tongue. "How is that…wow!" He shook his head in disbelief. " How do you remember your previous life? I don't remember much of mine. Hardly any actually." This information was a little sad, but not unexpected.

"A lot of people don't. I don't remember everything, just the last few events before I changed. I also stuck around after I was changed. I watched over you and Charlie from afar. For two years before I was forced to leave."

"What do you mean forced to leave? And why didn't you come back to us? I'm sure we would have taken care of you?" He sounded angry and hurt.

"I couldn't come back to you, Emmett. Do you remember waking up from the transition? The pain, the need for blood. I would have slaughtered you and Charlie." I leaned in to kiss him. He looked like he needed the reassurance more than I did. "I'm assuming you've heard of the Southern Wars?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes in mirth. "Extensively." He maneuvered me so that I was straddling his back. I placed another very wet kiss to his shoulder. "Jasper was a Corporal in that war. I was trained as a fighter."

I chose to ignore that piece of information.

"I was changed at the starting of it. I think I was supposed to serve as a meal because I was left alone – no one around when I woke up. Anyway, I got news that a vampire was trying to round up another squad. I didn't want to be recruited so I fled to prevent crossing paths with the vampire in question."

Emmett didn't say anything, but he began swimming with me still on his back. He dived into the water, turning up upside down and sideways. I laughed while holding on tight. He even went as far as doing a hand stand with me on his back. I felt like I was riding a dolphin. Maybe a shark was more fitting. The size, brute, and danger more apt.

When we finally came back up to the surface, he refused to let me go. As if I would let go. As if I could.

"How did you know we were mates? In this life I mean," he asked.

"I can't explain it. When we were human I loved you. So much it hurt to be apart. It hurt during the time when we hide to hide from Charlie. There was always this pull to you. It's said that when we turn into vampires a lot of our human relationships just…diminish. Like they never existed or mattered. It wasn't like that for me when I changed. I can tell you, truthfully, that you were the first person I thought of when I awoke. I needed to find you - to make sure you were okay."

I suddenly had this need to be even closer than I was to him despite hanging off his back. I positioned myself to his front, wrapping my legs around his waist. He began swimming lazily while I tried to stay afloat, spitting water in his face every time he sent me under water.

His laugh was loud and boisterous. "Go on."

"Anyway," I exaggerated, "it was physically painful to be so close, yet so far. I couldn't touch you, talk to you, tell you that in some form I was still alive." I brought my face closer and whispered in his ear. "This always drove you nuts." I took his earlobe in my mouth, sucking lightly and biting gently before letting go. To my satisfaction, he still reacted the same way.

"Shit," he groaned and began adjusting himself under water. "I do like that. We need to do that again, but I want to know more."

I laughed. "What else do you want to know? _A lot_ has happened since we've been apart. Over a hundred years of events. I think you've led a more exciting life than I have, though. You're a Volturi guard for crying out loud. A good part of my vampire life was spent trying to find you." I sobered quickly. "For fifty-three years I thought you were dead. I couldn't…couldn't…" If vampires could hyperventilate than that's what I would have been doing.

"Shhh. I'm here, Bella. We're here together. Through everything – the Southern War, the Volturi recruitment, printing books," he dipped his head to smile at me, "we found each other. If we're not mates, if we weren't meant to be together than who is?"

"Will you come home with me then? Back to Washington?" I asked, hope coating every word.

Emmett began laughing incredibly hard. Hard enough to let me slip into the water. The surprise of being dropped had me sputtering.

"Were you this funny when we were humans?" he asked between guffaws.

I stood in my spot, arms folded. I'm pretty sure with my hair in my face I looked like a drowned cat.

"I find nothing funny about this, Emmett Paul McCarty!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." He tried containing his laughter. "But really, B, to ask such a silly question. It's funny." Finally he stopped laughing. "_You_ are my home. If you want to go back to Washington, I'm there. If you want to go to Italy, I'll buy the plane tickets once we dry off. I just started loving you…again."

"Do you really…love me, I mean? I know how I feel about you, but our situations are different. If you don't feel it, I'll understand." It would destroy me, but I'd respect his feelings.

"How can I_ not_ feel it? Whatever _it_ is." He grabbed my face again, with so much tenderness, I could have cried if that was an option. "I can tell you the moment when you walked into that club tonight. I could feel your eyes on me. I just didn't know who you were. I didn't want to assume you were the person Alice told me to watch out for. It was like I was…tethered to you the whole night. It feels wonderful, by the way," she said cheekily.

"So…you're mine? I can keep you past the weekend?" I asked nervously.

"You can keep me for eternity."

**AN: Mama4dukes, I hope you enjoyed it and I did your prompt some justice.**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group:** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox. (remove the spaces…you know how FF deals with links. **

** www . fanfiction community /FAGE-007/93625/**

**Thanks about for reading my attempt at romance and playfulness. **


End file.
